Bambadee and Mumble and the Night at Freddy's
Bambadee and Mumble and the Night at Freddy's is a fanfiction triple crossover written by MarioFan65. This story is a crossover with Club Penguin, Happy Feet and Five Nights at Freddy's as Bambadee and Mumble enter another dimension to discover the culprit on Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Characters *Bambadee *Mumble *Vincentine *Feather God Transcript (At night at the closed Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a man in a purple suit is checking on the place where he see the animatronics on stage) *Vincentine: It already been one year since those stupid penguins beat me to death. What do we have here? Animatronics. Freddy Fazbear, you will be able to destroy Esequiel and his friends with the control of me. My master would agree on all of this. Do we have a deal? Good. Now with a spell of magic! *use his magic powers to control Freddy Fazbear* Freddy, do we have a deal together? *Freddy: Yes. I will find the tickle inventor and destroy him once and for all. *Vincentine: Good. He lives in Paulet Island and make sure you stop that penguin for good. *Freddy: Yes master. I hope your master will like all of this. *Vincentine: He he he, something evil is going to wick the multiverse apart. *Freddy: See ya. *warp to Paulet Island* *Vincentine: See you soon my little robot. (At Paulet Island, Esequiel is setting the timer to go to sleep) *Esequiel: Man, what a night. I think i need to get some rest. Goodbye my inventions, look like another day is going to fall by tomorrow morning. *sleep* (Freddy Fazbear arrive from warping as he is now in Paulet Island, walking to Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Freddy: Esequiel........that shame of a penguin is going down. (Inside of Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Esequiel: *sleeping* Ah, no worries, sweet dreams, good life. (Freddy Fazbear break into the lab by waking Esequiel up) *Esequiel: Ah! Who goes there? *Freddy: Hello old friend. *Esequiel: Freddy Fazbear? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be dead? *Freddy: Ha ha ha ha ha. It's time for you to die. *Esequiel: No, no. Not you again! *Freddy: Come over here. *Esequiel: *fight Freddy* *Freddy: *kick Esequiel* *Esequiel: Ooh, ow. *Freddy: Ha ha ha. *Esequiel: You're going down and i mean it. *Freddy: You will lose! *Esequiel: Bring it on! *Freddy: *continue fighting Esequiel* *Esequiel: You're going to die! *Freddy: Face my fury! *Esequiel: *fireball at Freddy* *Freddy: Darn it. *Esequiel: *punch Freddy* *Freddy: Oooh. *Esequiel: *laser shot on Freddy* *Freddy: Ow! *Esequiel: I got my laser powers on you. *Freddy: I hate you. *Esequiel: Come over here. *Freddy: Time to get messed. *Esequiel: Oh no. *Freddy: Take this! *Esequiel: *defend from the attack* *Freddy: Darn it. *Esequiel: Alright, i'll got your cover. *Freddy: You'll pay for this! *Esequiel: I'm going to break your body parts apart. *Freddy: Come at me now! *Esequiel: Time to die! *Freddy: *kick Esequiel* *Esequiel: *jump and punch Freddy* *Freddy: Ooh, no! *Esequiel: Nice try bear bot. *Freddy: You monster. *Esequiel: You ain't good. *Freddy: I'll crush you like a can of soda. *Esequiel: Come over here. *Freddy: Bring it on. MORE TO COME Trivia *The story connect to MegalexMaster's Happy Feet stories and take place one year after The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episode "Wrath of Vincentine". *This is the first MarioFan65's crossover with Five Nights at Freddy's and Happy Feet to fall into the Crossover Omniverse Saga category. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Crossovers